1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, and, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is suitable for use in an ultramicrolithography process applicable to a process for manufacturing a super-LSI or a high-capacity microchip, a process for fabricating a nanoimprint mold, a process for producing a high-density information recording medium, and the like, and other photofabrication processes, and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production process for semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs, it is a practice in the related art to perform microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition. Recently, the formation of an ultrafine pattern in the submicron region or quarter-micron region has been demanded in accordance with the realization of high integration for integrated circuits. In accompaniment with this, a trend of wavelength shortening in the exposure wavelength from g-rays to i-rays, further to a KrF excimer laser light can be seen, and in recent years, an exposure device has been developed with an ArF excimer laser light with a 193 nm wavelength as a light source. In addition, as a technique for further increasing resolving power, a method in which a liquid with a high refractive index is filled in between a projection lens and a sample (hereinafter also referred to as an “immersion liquid”), the so-called immersion method has been developed. Furthermore, in recent years, developments in lithography using an electron beam, X-rays, EUV light or the like other than an excimer laser light is progressing. In particular, electron beam lithography is positioned as pattern forming technology of the next generation or a more advanced generation.
In lithography, a resist composition with high sensitivity and high resolution is desired. As a resist composition in which the sensitivity and/or resolution are improved, various kinds of resist compositions have so far been proposed (for example, refer to JP4710193B, JP3790649B, JP4425405B and JP2004-347738A). However, in these resist compositions, there is scope for further improvement in a pattern shape and defocus latitude (Depth of Focus; DOF)